A Change in the Enemy: Lost and Unseen (Book 2)
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Cole is corrupted and helping the bad guy. With Kai their captive, the others are willing to do anything to get him back. That is, anything except surrender Dash or Ninjago. All while Ali and Lloyd try to solve relationship issues, Dash tries to conquer her fear of losing Cole and everyone else tries to keep themselves from falling apart. With everything happening, will they win?
1. Chapter 1

The silence. The eery silence. He didn't like it. He never liked it. He didn't even know if the others realized he was missing. He held his arm, scabbed and wrapped from the Death Shadow Leader's claws. He watched the dark silhouette of the leader walking around the room. He remained silent, not wanting to be hurt more. Then the door opened, the light shining brightly into his eyes. He squinted, turning away.

"Did you see her?" he heard the leader's voice asked.

The door closed, the room falling dark again.

"Yes," he heard Cole say. "I played along with their games. They thought I was someone they knew. I did as you said, though."

"So those ninja know we have the master of fire?"

"Yes," Cole replied. "I made it as clear as I could."

Kai sighed in relief. The others knew he was kidnapped, hostage, and would hopefully come for him. He heard footsteps coming closer to him. Both the Leader and Cole walked towards him and Kai simply sat in silence, terrified.

"Do you really think that they will hand Kirra over?" Cole asked.

"Of course they won't," the Leader snapped. "Not without some encouragement."

Kai went still. They were going to do something to him.

"Are we doing something to him then?" Cole asked.

"He would be of no use if we didn't," the Leader replied. "Watch over him for a little while. I will return shortly."

"Yes, master," Cole replied.

Kai listened to the footsteps as the Leader walked away. He watched the door open, the light pouring in, the disappear just as quickly as it closed. He heard more footsteps within the room, clearly Cole moving around. Kai listened to the shuffling of papers, trying to pinpoint the location in the room it was coming from.

"Are you going to say anything?" Cole asked.

Kai flinched, snapping his head towards the sound of Cole's voice. He didn't respond. He heard more footsteps, towards the door.

"Brace yourself," Cole told him. "I'm turning to lights on."

Kai closed his eyes just as the lights came on. He squinted, allowing his eyes to slowly adjust to the light. He looked up, seeing Cole looking at him.

"You can still speak, right?" Cole asked.

Kai nodded.

"I'm not going to make you," Cole said. "But I'm not going to yell if you do. Unless you scare me."

Cole turned, walking over to a table at the other end of the room. He rustled through the papers some more, reading them over.

"What does he want from me?" Kai whispered.

"Huh?" Cole asked, turning to look at Kai.

"What does he want?" Kai asked again. "Who is this Kirra he mentioned?"

"Kirra?" Cole replied, puzzled. "I guess you know her by her other name. Dash, I think."

"Dash isn't her real name?" Kai questioned.

"No, it never has been," Cole replied. "Hardly anyone knew. Now, they all know. I told them."

"How did you know?" Kai asked.

"I always knew," Cole replied, walking over to Kai.

Kai shifted uncomfortable as Cole sat by him, just out of arm's reach.

"You did?" Kai said, surprised.

Cole nodded. "Then again, we just met so how are you suppose to know that."

"Cole," Kai breathed.

Cole snapped his head to Kai.

"Do you remember anything?" Kai asked. "We were friends. Teammates. We've been through so much together."

"I think you're talking about someone else," Cole told him. "The only friend I have is my master."

Kai's face fell, his eyes looking at the ground. _Our Cole really is gone,_ Kai thought. He looked back up, seeing Cole looking at him. His head was tilted slightly to the left, looking at Kai with curiosity. His wings were wrapped loosely around his upper body.

"Before," Cole said, snapping Kai back to reality. "You asked what master wanted with you. What he was going to do to you. Correct?"

"Yeah," Kai mumbled.

"He wants," Cole stopped, trying to figure out the name to use. "Dash, I guess, so he can get her powers and destroy the realms. He's planning on using you to force them into surrendering her to us. Now, though, I worry that he's changed his plans. He feels like you will be more helpful on our side, and might corrupt you."

"He can't do that, can he?" Kai asked.

Cole didn't respond. Kai didn't need him to. He already knew, seeing Cole the way he was.

"Can you talk him out of it?" Kai asked, pleading.

"I can try," Cole replied. "I can't promise. I just don't want to hear screaming. I hate it so much."

Kai gave him a slight smile. Hopefully, he could survive. Hopefully he could escape back to the others and soon.

* * *

The eery silence that filled the Temple. No one spoke, no one looked at anyone. Nya and Dash were both in tears, with a couple others on the verge. Zane was with Ali preparing lunch in the kitchen. They were making french toast.

"Zane," Ali spoke.

"Yes," Zane replied, his eyes watching the bread.

"Do you think they'll be OK?" she asked. "Cole and Kai."

"It is unsure of Kai, since I do not know the state he is in," Zane replied. "But once this is over, we will easily be able to revert Cole to his normal self."

Ali sighed. She glanced to Lloyd, sitting at the table. He fidgeted with the bandage around his arm. Ali shook her head, walking over to him. She took his hand, causing him to jump.

"You shouldn't play with it," she said softly. "You could unravel them. We don't know if you're cuts are still bleeding or not so they are best left undisturbed."

Lloyd nodded. He slipped his bandaged arm under the table, resting his head on the other one. He let out a sigh, looking away from Ali. Ali walked around his chair, to look him in the eyes.

"You know you can talk to me if something's wrong," Ali told him.

"I know," Lloyd muttered. "I just don't want to."

Lloyd put his head face down on the table, making it so Ali couldn't look at him. Ali sighed in frustration. She walked over to Zane, who had stopped to watch the scene unfold. He turned back, flipping the food in the pan.

"You know, he feels like it's his fault that they lost Kai," Zane said.

"I know," Ali sighed. "He and Kai are so similar in ways. That's one of them. The guilt. It drives me insane sometimes."

"I've grown to adjust to it," Zane said.

"I know," Ali said, irritated. She turned, looking at Lloyd. "I just wish he would talk to me. We're going to have our first kid soon, and I'm just worried that he's getting too stressed about everything."

Zane turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He'll recover eventually."  
"I know," Ali said quietly. "I just wonder when that will be."

No one moved. Ali stared at the floor, lost in the hurricane of thoughts in her head. She shrugged Zane's hand off her shoulder, walking towards the door.

"I'll be back," she told Zane. "I just…..I just need some fresh air. Clear my head, you know."

Zane didn't respond. He just stood, watching Ali leave. He saw Lloyd look up, glancing between him and the door. Then his gaze stopped on Zane, and the two made eye contact.

"Do you think I was a little rough on her?" Lloyd asked.

Zane took a deep breath, unsure if he should be honest or not.

"I think you and her just need to talk things over," Zane replied. He turned back to the food. "You've been a little quieter than normal. It's worrying her. That's why she's constantly checking in on you."

"Because she's worried," Lloyd whispered.

Lloyd looked at Zane, then pushed himself to his feet. He walked out the door, walking towards the door outside. He cracked it open, peeking outside. He heard the faint sounds of guitar, following it towards a tree in the yard. He paused, hearing her singing.

"I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough."

 _I was shocked. Never before had I heard her singing, let alone playing the guitar. I didn't even know she owned one,_ Lloyd thought to himself. He watched her from behind the tree, listening.

"We danced the night away, we drank too much. I held your hair back when You were throwing up."

It was so heart spoken. Lloyd could feel the emotion behind every word she said.

"Then you smiled over your shoulder. For a minute, I was stone-cold sober. I pulled you closer to my chest."

Lloyd closed his eyes, quietly sinking to the ground against the other side of the tree.

"And you asked me to stay over. I said, I already told ya, I think that you should get some rest."

Lloyd could only listen, tears forming in his eyes.

"I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know. 'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go."

 _I never knew,_ Lloyd thought. _Is she being honest about this?_

"I know I needed you, but I never showed, but I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old."

"Just say you won't let go, Just say you won't let go."

"Should I say it now, or later," Lloyd asked.

There was a sharp gasp. Lloyd knew she was startled. He knew she was surprise he was there. Lloyd moved over beside her, smiling.

"Keep playing," he said softly.

Ali looked at Lloyd confused, but then started playing again. Lloyd smiled, his eyes slowly closing as he swayed to the music.

"I wake you up with some breakfast in bed. I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head," she sang, her eyes closed and letting the words guide her.

"And I'll take the kids to school, wave them goodbye. And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night," Lloyd took over.

She looked up, seeing him singing with the same heartfelt as she was. Then she took over.

"When you looked over your shoulder. For a minute, I forget that I'm older. I wanna dance with you right now, oh."

"And you look as beautiful as ever and I swear that every day you'll get better. You make me feel this way somehow," Lloyd sang.

"I'm so in love with you, and I hope you know. Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold," Ali smiled at Lloyd.

"We've come so far my dear. Look how we've grown, and I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old," Lloyd sang, causing Ali to blush.

"Just say you won't let go," Ali sang

"Just say you won't let go," Lloyd echoed.

"I wanna live with you, even when we're ghosts. 'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most," Ali sang softly.

"I'm gonna love you 'til my lungs give out. I promise till death we part like in our vows," Lloyd sang, the most heartfelt Ali had heard the whole time.

"So I sing this song for you. Now everybody knows. That it's just you and me until we're grey and old," Ali smiled, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go," Ali said, looking directly at Lloyd.

"Just say you won't let go," Lloyd responded.

"Oh, just say you won't let go," they sang together.

There was a silence between them. Then they kissed.

"I will never, ever, let you go," Lloyd said. "I promise you that."

Tears trickled down Lloyd's cheeks as they hugged.

"I'm sorry if I made you think that way," he whispered. "I love you with all of my heart. I swear I do."

Lloyd felt Ali shaking, her warm tears on the back of his shirt. He laid his head on Ali's shoulder, rubbing her back in comfort. He made it clear. They would be together as long as they lived.

 _ **The song is Say you Won't Let Go by James Arthur. I just thought it fit perfectly with the scene, having Lloyd and Ali make up. So, with that, there is the intro to the new story!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Zane quietly opened the door. He peeked around it, seeing Dash, Nicki, Roy, and Zack sitting in their shared room.

"Are you guys hungry?" Zane asked. "I made some lunch."

"Thank you, Zane," Nicki smiled. "We'll be out in a minute. If you'll just leave it on the counter in the kitchen, one of us will get it."

Zane nodded. He slipped out. He carried the tray of food back into the kitchen, setting it on the counter. He sighed, walking out. He went upstairs, dragging his feet the whole way. He pushed open his door, walking in and letting it swing shut behind him with a thump. He walked to his bed, falling face first onto it. Shortly after, he heard a quietly knock at the door.

"Zane?"

He turned, looking to see Mai peering at him. He pushed himself up on his bed, into a sitting position.

"Hey, Mai," Zane said.

Mai walked in, looking around and quietly closing the door behind her.

"Is everything alright?" Mai asked.

Zane bit his lip. He looked at the ground in silence. He felt the bed shift, knowing Mai sat beside him.

"You can talk to me," Mai said. "I'm here for you, you know."

"I know," Zane said. "It's just…"

Zane let out a deep sigh.

"I've only spoken with you and Ali in full conversation lately," Zane said. "Everyone else is, well….."

"Out of it," Mai finished his thought. "I get that, Zane."

"I just don't know what to do," Zane told her. "I feel like I could be doing something. I just worry that if I try to bring us together again, we'll only fall further apart."

"I get that, Zane," Mai said. "Everyone here is experiencing emotions they either have never felt or haven't felt in a while. They're trying to keep themselves positive, to make sure that everyone will work together still."

"What should I do?" Zane asked. "We don't even know where Sensei went."

"Start with that," Mai said. "Maybe ask the younger ones to go and try to find him."

"I guess that could work," Zane sighed.

"That way, they'll grow together again," Mai said. "Then you have time to get Nya, Jay, Lloyd and Ali back to their normal selves and then work on finding Kai and Cole."

"You're right," Zane said, with more confidence. He leaned in, hugging his sister. "You're the best."

"No, we're a team," Mai said.

Zane nodded, getting up.

"Thanks sis," Zane said, smiling.  
"Go, get this team back into motion," Mai smiled.

Zane nodded. He walked out, happier and calmer. He saw Lloyd and Ali sitting outside under the shade of a tree. He paused to watch, seeing Ali with a guitar. The two seemed to be content, better that he had seen them over the past couple days. Zane smiled, then continued walking. He made his way downstairs, walking into the kitchen to find Dash, Nicki, Roy and Zack sitting at the table, eating in silence.

"Can I have a word with you guys?" Zane asked.

"Sure," Roy replied.

"What's up?" Nicki asked.

Zane walked in, standing at the end of the table.

"I was wondering if you could do something," Zane said.

"Like what?" Zack asked.

"Find Sensei," Zane said. "We need to start acting again. We can't sit around forever and expect something to be done."

"You're right," Nicki said. "We'll do it."

"And we'll try to get June, Tylor and Stan in on it," Roy said.

"I don't know, guys."

Everyone turned to Dash, who looked the most depressed of them all.

"What's wrong, Dash?" Zane asked.

"Nothing, I just don't know if it's the right thing to do," she said.

"Zane, she's dealing with everything in a different way than everyone else," Nicki whispered. "Is it alright if she stays behind."

"Of course," Zane said. "Mai and I will watch over her."

Nicki nodded, a smile on her face.

"Dash, you can stay," Nicki told her. "We'll go and find Sensei Wu. You work on getting yourself together."

"I'm fine," Dash snapped. "I'm perfectly fine!"  
Everyone was taken back by her sudden outburst. Dash glared at them, then stormed out of the kitchen. No one went after her, knowing she was going to her room. A loud bang echoed through the Temple, signally that she was in her room. Nicki sighed.

"Good luck with her," she said. "She's been really tempered lately."

"I've been able to handle Kai when he get tempered," Zane said. "Hopefully it won't be too difficult."

"Good luck," Roy said. "Come on, Zack. Let's find the others and get going. There's not a minute to waste."

Zack nodded, jumping up and racing off with them. Zane smiled, letting out a sigh. He cleared the table off, placing all the dishes by the sink. He turned the tap, letting the water warm up before placing the plug in.

"Zane."

Zane jumped, turning around to see Jay in the doorway. Zane smiled, seeing the blue ninja smiling at him.

"Hey buddy," Zane smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

"Alright," Jay replied.

He walked over to Zane, looking at what he was doing.

"Did you eat?" Zane asked.

"Yeah," Jay replied. "Mai brought me a plate early while I was resting."

"Do you remember anything from the past couple days?" Zane asked.

"It's all a blur," Jay sighed, shaking his head.

"I think it's best if it stays that way," Zane said. "You really don't want to know what happened. Trust me, if I could forget, I would."

Jay smiled weakly.

"Is what I did really that bad?" Jay asked.

"I guess I'm exaggerating a little," Zane replied. "But Kai and Lloyd were not in the best condition when they came back."

"I know, and I feel bad," Jay said.

"It wasn't you," Zane said. "You didn't hurt them. Alex did."

"Alex?" Jay questioned.

"Nevermind," Zane said. "It's in the past."

Jay nodded.

"Want help with the dishes?" Jay asked.

"Sure," Zane smiled.

Jay walked to the towel rack, taking a towel off it. Zane washed the dishes, handing them to Jay to dry and put away. The two talked and laughed the whole time.

* * *

She curled up on her bed, her face dampened, hair clinging to it from her tears. She whimpered, trying to keep the fact that she was crying secret from everyone else. It was the same thing over again. The reason she ran away, the reason she kept her past hidden for so long. The Death Shadow leader made her think of the evil man she once called her father. How Cole was gone, and she felt like she could do something. That she could have done something to stop him from disappearing. Cole. It only made her cry more. The thought of him. He wasn't himself anymore. She knew something was different about him.

" _Little do you know, how I'm breaking while you fall asleep. Little do you know, I'm still haunted by the memories. Little do you know, I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece,"_ she mumbled, rephrasing the lyrics to a song she'd heard Ali sing hundreds of times before.

She pushed herself up, wiping the back of her hand across her face. She pushed herself up.

" _Little do you know I need a little more time."_

She walked to the window, looking outside and seeing Zack and the others leaving. She was being left behind. She felt like she was being forgotten, even though it was her own choice not to go with them.

" _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside. I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind,"_ she said.

She turned away, feeling the tears building up again.

" _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight,"_ she sang softly. " _Little do you know I, need a little more time."_

She glance outside, seeing that they had left. She was alone. The way she was used to. Alone to her thoughts. Alone to think. Alone to try to understand the feeling she had. To figure out what she could do.

 _ **Song is Little do you know by Alex and Sierra. I just happened to be listening to it while writing and thought it fit perfectly with the emotions at that point. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jay, Nya and Zane sat around the table, discussing plans on how to get Kai and Cole back.

"We clearly can't surrender Dash," Jay said. "It's what they want us to do and surely something bad would happen if we did."

"Indeed," Zane sighed. "But we also can't let them keep Kai. I fear they might do something to him."  
"I have the same feeling," Nya shivered. "I've had it since we learned they had Kai. I worry about him every night."

"We understand how hard this is for you, Nya," Jay said. "He's your brother and you don't want to lose him. We will get him back."

Nya shook her head. Jay wrapped an arm around her shoulder, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Maybe Lloyd and Ali have an idea?" Jay suggested.

"I've tried to speak with them," Zane said. "When you went to get Nya, I tried to speak with Lloyd. He wasn't pleased with me and turned his back on me. Then he walked away as if I wasn't there."

"He's not acting like himself, and it worries me," Nya commented.

"No one is themselves," Jay sighed. "Lloyd and Ali have been making and breaking up constantly. Dash is silent, not speaking to anyone. Not to mention that Sensei and Misako are missing."

"Everything is falling apart," Jay said.

"I'm aware," a voice said.

Everyone jumped, turning to the doorway. Dash stood, looking at them with curious eyes.

"How long have you been listening?" Jay asked.

"Not long," Dash replied quietly. "I agree with what Zane said, though. No one is acting like themselves. I just want to say it was a good idea to send the others out."

"You think so?" Zane asked her.

"Yes," Dash said, moving and sitting in a chair beside him. "They will recover quickly if they want to find Sensei Wu."

"Do you know what's wrong with Lloyd and Ali?" Jay asked.

"Lloyd's stressed out about the baby coming," Dash sighed. "If anything, he's over reacting. The baby isn't due for several months, but there is one thing I agree with."

"Which is?" Nya asked.

"She needs to rest," Dash answered. "For her and the baby's sake, she needs to stay out of the fighting now. Or else she could get hurt and cost the baby's life in the process."

"You sure know a lot," Zane said.

Dash sighed, "As Cole told you before, I had a whole other life before I met anyone with me now. A life I wish I could simply forget and never live again."

"There are many people who do not like their pasts," Nya said. "Many of use come from complicated and confusing pasts. Kai and I lost our parents when we were young."

"Lloyd grew up in a boarding school," Zane said.

"And Cole had a father who wanting him to dance and sing, which Cole couldn't do," Jay said.

"Cole can't dance or sing," Dash echoed.

"Either that or he doesn't like to," Nya shrugged. "No one has ever heard him sing."

Dash went silent. She felt bad for them, but she didn't know what to say. A vision of the field covered by monster around Dash's old house came into her view. She jumped, heart racing, breathing rapid and tears stinging in her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and Zane.

"Calm yourself," he said softly.

She looked around, seeing that Jay and Nya left. It was just the two of them now.

"If you wish to talk about it, you can," Zane told me. "But I am not going to make you."

Dash shook, terrified. She knew that if she told him, she would be reliving it all over again. That was the one thing Dash never, ever, wanted to do. She knew, though, she would have to at some point. Because Cole would want to know.

"Look, Dash-" Zane started.

"No," Dash interrupted him. "Someone should know."

She took a deep breath, knowing this would be difficult for her. All the regret, the dark memories that should have been forgotten with _him._

"When I was young, about 6, it started," she started. "My mother told me she was pregnant and that I was going to be a big sister. I was happy, until my dad came home without her one day. I later learned she died, told someone shot her. I think about it now, and feel like it was my father's doing."

Dash wiped away a couple tears that were trickling down my cheeks. She took a deep, shaky breath, the continued.

"It wasn't long after, not even a year, until the beautiful, roaring fields around the place I called home turned into a place of death, destruction and monsters. Tons of monsters. He killed people, I was forced to watch, to kill them myself. I regret every life I ended, and would take it back if I could."

"Everyone makes mistakes in their lives," Zane told me.

Dash nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued. "When I turned eleven, I had given up on him. I packed everything up, running away. I barely escaped him and spent months wandering the countryside, trying to find somewhere safe and," her voice lowered, "a cure."

"A cure?" Zane questioned.

"A skeleton cursed me," Dash said. "He told me it was revenge on my father, for something I was unaware of. I began turning into a skeleton. Eventually, with Zack, Nicki and Roy's help, I broke the curse. But it wouldn't have happened without a certain someone's help."

Dash stood up, motioning for Zane to follow her. Zane cocked an eyebrow, getting up and following her out of the dining room. They walked into her room in silence. Dash let Zane in, then closed the door behind them.

"I'm about to show you something you can never tell anyone about," Dash said. "You have to promise that, under no circumstances, you will never tell anyone about him."

"You have another person in here," Zane asked.

"Not exactly," Dash grimaced.

"Alright, I promise," Zane said.

Dash closed the curtains on the window, then opened the closet. She rummaged through a couple things, then pulled out a book. It looked old, like it belonged in a museum. Zane took it, looking at it confused. He looked up to Dash, confusion on his face.

"A book?" Zane questioned.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a voice snapped.

Zane dropped the book in shock, stepping away from it.

"What was that?" he asked Dash.

"He doesn't like being referred to as 'a book'," Dash said, picking up the book.

"No, I don't," the voice snapped. "Who do you think you are, anyways? First, calling me a book. Then, you drop me on the ground. What the heck?"  
"I did not realize you weren't, um," Zane was unsure of what to say.

"My name is Booker, to start," it said.

"Ok," Zane replied, unsure.

"Booker, be nice," Dash snapped.

Booker grumbled to himself.

"I am unsure of what is happening," Zane said, looking between Dash and the book in her hands.

"This is a magic book that I mistook for an old photo album when I ran away," Dash told Zane. "It belonged to my father, but I kept him. The two of have kind of bonded since then."

"If you want to call it that," Booker scoffed. "I've been stuck with you for years. Stick me on a library shelf, why don't you."

"Just quit it already," Dash snapped.

"Fine, fine," Booker rolled his eyes.

"I think I should go," Zane said, feeling awkward in the room.

"Come on," Booker said. "What's the rush? Let's get to know each other. I haven't met anyone in years."

"I'm not to sure," Zane said.

" _You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down, the way you bite your lip, got my head spinnin' around,_ " Booker started singing.

"Here we go again," Dash rolled her eyes.

She set Booker down on the bed, walking to lean against the door as he went on.

" _After a drink or two, I was putty in your hands. I don't know if I have the strength to stand_."

Zane was looking between Dash and Booker, confused. He could no longer comprehend what was happening. The talking book was singing, Dash was just watching and he, he was confused.

" _Oh oh oh, trouble troublemaker yeah, that's your middlename, oh oh oh."_

"No it's not," Zane replied.

" _I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain, and I wanna know, why does it feel so good but hurt so bad."_

"What?" Zane questioned.

" _Whoa, my mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can". I say I'm done but then you pull me back. Whoa, I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker."_

Zane looked over to Dash. "Do books even have a heart?"

"No clue," Dash shrugged. _  
_"Someone please explain why he is singing," Zane said. "I'm so confused."

" _Maybe I'm insane."_

"You think!" both of the cried.

" _'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing, Thinkin' one day we gonna change, But you know just how to work that back, And make me forget my name. What the hell you do I won't remember, I'll be gone until November And you'll show up again next summer, yeah."_

"November? Summer? I don't understand," Zane shook his head.

" _Typical middle name is Prada. Fit you like a glove girl I'm sick of the drama you're a troublemaker, But damn girl it's like I love the trouble, And I can't even explain why?"_

"Here we go, again," Dash rolled her eyes.

" _Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad. Whoa, my mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can" (Troublemaker). I say I'm done but then you pull me back. Whoa, I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker. Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad. Whoa, my mind keeps saying "Run as fast as you can" (Troublemaker). I say I'm done but then you pull me back. Whoa, I swear you're giving me a heart attack, troublemaker."_

"Are you done?" Dash asked.

"Yes," Booker replied.

"Ok," Zane said, unsure what happened. "I think I am going to go and erase this event from my system. Excuse me."

Zane walked out the door, turning and running down the hallway. Dash turned to Booker.

"You've really got to stop doing that," Dash told him. "It's creepy."

"It's how I roll," Booker smiled.

"Don't you start," Dash said.

 _ **Song is Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida. Just in case you're asking, most chapters in this story will contain a song at the beginning. Then, once we start getting into fighting, the songs will disappear. This is just to keep it somewhat entertaining until I get to the fighting.**_

 _ **Also, I am writing another story at the moment that won't be posted for a while due to timing. I want something to be more public before I post it, as like a no spoiler deal. Yes, it**_ _ **involves**_ __ _ **Hands of Time, which all episodes (even though not all in best quality) are on**_ _ **YouTube**_ _ **. I am going to wait a couple months, though, so more people have watched it before starting to post that story.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Sweetheart114 signing out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cole soared outside of the Death Shadows base, taking the time to relax and let his wings loose. He was swirling, spinning and diving in the air, the wing feeling amazing on his face. He stopped, wings flapping as he saw someone looking up at him from the ground below. His Master, watched him, Kai chained at his side. Cole flew down, landing in front of them.

"Yes, Master," Cole bowed his head. "Can I help you?"

"I need you to take him back to Ninjago," he said.

"What?" Cole said, confused.

"He needs to see sunlight," his Master said. "He's growing weak, and I really don't want to kill him. Keep him in chains, and don't go near his base so his friends see him."  
"Yes Master," Cole nodded. "I understand."  
"Have him back in an hour," his Master said.

Cole watched his Master walk inside, then took Kai's chains off.

"Are you going to take me back?" Kai asked.

"Yes, but not to your friends," Cole replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Kai sighed. "I guess I just want to stretch my legs a little."

Cole nodded, smiling. He lifted off the ground, flying behind Kai. His arms wrapped around Kai's chest, under his arms.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"We've got some flying to do first," Cole told him. "Hang on."

Kai's eyes widened as his feet left the ground. The whooshing of Cole's wings calmed him, but he grasped Cole tightly, terrified of falling.

"I've got you," Cole laughed.

Kai nodded. He looked up as they passed through a portal, into Ninjago. Kai smiled, feeling the sun on him after days of darkness. He smiled, relaxed. Cole set him down on the ground, a sandy desert, then landed behind him. Kai smiled, able to relax with the heat of the desert warming his pale skin. He turned to Cole, who was looking around.

"Where to?" Kai asked.

Cole jumped, spinning around to Kai.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's go wander," Kai said. "Let me stretch my legs and wander."

"I'm not sure," Cole said. "Master wants us to stay unseen."

"You'll pass as a ninja, even though you aren't," Kai said, feeling bad for saying it.

"Really?" Cole asked.

Kai nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" Cole asked.

"I think that Jamanikai Village is just that way," Kai said. "How about there?"

"A village?" Cole echoed. "I'm not sure."

"It'll be fine," Kai said. "I won't run, I promise."

Cole sighed, giving in and agreeing. They walked in silence for a while until Cole saw the large village.

"That looks more like a same town," Cole told Kai.

"It's not that populated," Kai replied. "It's a rather empty place most of the time."

"Ok, let's go," Cole said.

With that, they walked into the village.

* * *

They split up, searching Ninjago City to start. Zack was with Tylor, Stan with June, and Nicki and Roy together. Nicki and Roy were walking, when Roy heard something, stopping. He bolted without Nicki realizing he left.

"Maybe in the park?" Nicki suggested.

With no answer, she turning around.

"Roy?" she called. "Where did you go?"

No answer, and she began to panic. Where did he go?

Roy, meanwhile, was also learning that Nicki wasn't with her anymore.

"Nicki! Nicki, where are you!" he cried.

He turned into a wolf, sniffing the air for her. Whimpering, he had no luck. He turned back, collapsing to the ground.

"What do I do?" he asked himself. "We're like a team. The two of us."

He looked up at the darkening sky.

"You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky. With you, I'm alive, like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide," he refrained the lyrics to the song that always reminded him of her.

"So stop time right here in the moonlight, 'cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes. Without you, I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn, like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song," he sniffled, thinking about her.

She could be in trouble, and he didn't even know where she was anymore. It was his fault for running off, and now who knows where she is.

Meanwhile, Nicki was in the same situation.

"With you I fall. It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall. With you I'm a beautiful mess. It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge."

"So stop time right here in the moonlight, 'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes. Without you, I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn, like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song."

She heard him. He was close. They both heard each other, looking around.

"You're the perfect melody, the only harmony I wanna hear," Roy called.

"You're my favorite part of me, with you standing next to me, I've got nothing to fear," Nicki called back.

Then they saw each other. Roy climbed to his feet.

"Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole," Roy said softly.

"Without you, I've got no hand to hold," Nicki replied.

"Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song," they sang together.

They ran to each other, hugging.

"Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song," they ended together, kissing.

"Ew," a voice cried.

They both turned, seeing Zack and Tylor watching, Zack covering his eyes with his hands.

"If you two lovebirds are done, we got a room at the hotel for the night," Tylor said. "So, come on."

Nicki and Roy were blushing. They held hands, walking after Tylor and Zack.


	5. Chapter 5

He ran, listening for his wings behind him. He panted, running through the streets after slipping away from Cole. He bolted around a corner, weaving in and out of people on the crowded streets. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing parents getting kids inside, vendors quickly backing up and running. They all knew a running ninja was never a good sign. He just wished they would stay to act as his cover. He slid around another corner, seeing a familiar and calming face a couple doors away.

"Kai! Hurry! This way!"

Kai ran full speed to him, slipping and sliding, at the last second, into the building. Kai panted, lying on his back. Mistaké leaned over him, looking at him confused.

"What is happening?" she asked.

"I am unsure," Wu replied, stroking his beard. "Kai, shouldn't you be with the others at the Temple?"

"Yeah," Kai nodded, out of breath. He sat up, breathing heavily. "We went to get Cole, because we learned he was kidnapped. Then I was kidnapped, Cole was turned evil, and I just escaped from him. He's in the village though. He brought me here."

"I see," Wu said.

Misako kneeled beside Kai, examining him.

"Can you access your powers?" Misako asked.

"No, I've tried," Kai replied. "That's why I was running. Otherwise, I would have used my dragon and been long gone."

"Who took you?" Wu asked, suddenly interested.

"The Death Shadow Leader," Kai replied. "Why?"

Wu grimaced.

"He's a master of dark arts," Wu told him. "Let me see your hand."

Kai looked confused, but lift his arm to his Sensei. Sensei rolled up Kai's sleeve, and Kai's eyes widened. His arm was covered in black lines from his wrist to his elbow.

"What is this?" Kai cried out.

He quickly retracted his arm from Wu, looking at his other arm, only to find the same thing.

"It's as I feared," Wu sighed. "He's used a spell on you, Kai."

"What does it do?" Kai asked.

"It appears to block your elemental energy from moving freely," Mistaké said. "If your energy can't complete a full cycle, it will build up and be unable to access it."

"Can you reverse it?" Kai asked.

He looked at Sensei, hopefully. He glanced at the other two in the room when no one responded.

"I'm taking that as a no," Kai sighed. "How do you reverse it?"

"I don't know," Sensei replied.

"I do," Mistaké said. "But it will be tricky, dangerous and difficult."

"What do I have to do?" Kai asked.

She took Kai's arm, looking him in the eyes. Kai blinked, waiting for an answer.

"What you see here, the black forming the lines, is a dark energy," she told him. "You can't simply use another spell to reverse it. The caster has to take the energy back from you, or a similar dark magic user has to successfully take it from him. Preferably of the same bloodline. Otherwise, you will forever be powerless."

"I don't think the Death Shadow Leader has any family besides the monsters," Kai sighed. "So I have to go to him."

"No, I know of one other person that could possibly do it," Mistaké told him. "She's not of his bloodline, but a strong magic user."

She stood up, looking to Wu.

"She not only can use Dark Magic, but holds a book with secrets and spells to help," Mistaké said. "Plus, she hold the undead power."

"What's her name?" Wu asked.

"Kirra Ying," Mistaké told him.

"Dash," Kai breathed.

"What?" Misako questioned, hearing him but not understanding him.

Then everything exploded around them. They went flying in the shattered glass, wood chips and debris. Kai pushed the debris off him, seeing Sensei climbing to his feet. Then Kai felt himself shot forwards.

"Kai!"

It was Sensei Wu. He glanced behind him, seeing the village in the distance. Along with the ground a ways below him. He glanced up, seeing Cole holding him tightly.

"I can't believe you," Cole mumbled. "As I was beginning to trust you, you pulled that on me."

"I'm sorry," Kai pleaded. "I had to. I needed to find my team."

"You wanted to escape!" Cole snapped. "If I could, I would drop you and kill you now! But since Master wants you alive, I can't! But I will make sure you pay for your actions today. Even if I have to do it myself!"

Kai gulped. What had he gotten himself into now?

Meanwhile, in the Temple of Airjitzu...

"We've got trouble in Jamanikai Village!" Zane cried.

Dash, Nya, Jay, Lloyd and Ali ran into the room, seeing Zane frantically typing.

"What's happening?" Jay asked.

"You remember Mistaké, right?" Zane asked.

"The crazy old lady at the tea shop?" Jay questioned, earning a glare from Nya.

"The lady we helped move into her new tea shop, yeah," Lloyd replied. "What's wrong?"

"It was just blown to smithereens," Zane told him.

Everyone gasped, exchanging confused looks.

"How?" Ali asked.

"Take a look for yourselves," Zane said.

He hit a button, and a surveillance video played. It showed Cole practically destroying the building. Then Kai and Wu getting to their feet.

"Kai! He's here!" Nya cheered.

Then, in a flash, Kai was gone. Wu shouted something, then went to helping Misako and Mistaké from the rubble.

"Where did he go?" Dash asked.

"Zane, can you slow it down?" Lloyd asked.

"Already on it," Zane replied.

After a moment, he played the section where Kai disappeared slow enough that they could see what happened. They watched as Cole swooped in, grabbing Kai around the waist, and flew off with him. Dash caught a glimpse of the marking on his arm, gasping.

"Why didn't he fight back?" Nya asked.

"He can't use him powers," Dash said quietly.

Everyone turned to her, confused.

"What do you mean he can't use his powers?" Lloyd asked.

"Zane, play it again," Dash said.

Zane nodded, confused but agreeing. He played it slowly.

"Alright, stop," Dash said.

Zane paused it when the marking were visible. Dash pointed at them.

"The black marking on his arm," Dash commented.

"What about them?" Jay asked.

"It's dark magic," Ali gasped.

"Yes," Dash nodded to Ali. "And it blocks his powers from cycling through him, stopping him from accessing them after a while."

"How long is a while?" Lloyd asked.

"It normally takes about an hour, but if I could see how far up his arm they go, I could tell," Dash told them. "Shoulder level and his powers are caput, finito, done. Gone forever."

"What?" they all shouted.

"His powers will simply return to the charm on Ali's necklace," Dash told them. "Then, there is the possibility that it would completely corrupt him after that. Turning him evil and in his own control too."

"We can't let that happen," Nya cried.

"No, we can't," Lloyd agreed.

"Alright, here's the plan," Zane said. "Dash and Ali, I need you two to go and find Nicki, Roy, Zack, Tylor, June and Stan. Jay, Nya and Lloyd, we're going to get Sensei and Misako in Jamanikai Village and check that no one was hurt in the attack. Got it?"

After a couple some OKs, they split up, heading their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6 (Author's Note)

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **Sweetheart114 here with some news. Now, before you start think that I'm leaving fanfiction, no. I love writing these stories so that's not the case. This is refering the the little gap between my last upload and now. I was hurt at school, and have been recovering from a concussion lately. Now, I have missed several days of school while trying to recover, and some of you know what high school is like. I apologize for having this not come out a week later, but I have been limited to things I can do, and this is something I'm making quickly. I will be taking another week or two to catch up with school work, and it may take another one to even start the next chapter.**_

 _ **I hope you guys understand my situation. Change in the Enemy will continue, along with the many other stories to follow.**_

 ** _Sweetheart114 signing off for a while_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ok, first off, before anyone get excited that this is a update, let you be warned that this is one of the few updates for a while. It's taking me a while to write out chapters. So be prepared that you might be waiting a while between chapters, and they are most likely going to be shorter than normal. With that, onto the story!_**

Ali landed the hang glider outside of a small hotel room, on the balcony outside. Dash stood beside her, looking at the people moving inside.

"Whenever you're ready," Ali motioned her forwards.

Dash nodded, tapping on the glass of the sliding door. She watched the boy's face light up as he ran to her. He ripped open the door and jumped into her arms.

"You did come," he cheered.

Dash laughed. Ali walked inside, seeing Roy, Stan and Tylor inside the room.

"Girls, guess who's here," Roy called through a doorway.

Ali watched Nicki and June's head pop around the corner from the room next door. Ali smiled at them as they walked in. Dash carried Zack in her arms and walked up beside Ali.

"Did something happen?" June asked. "Where are the others?"

"On their way to Jamanikai," Ali answered. "We're meeting them there."

"But we still have to find Sensei Wu and Misako," Stan said.

"No need," Dash said. "We found them."

"How?" Tylor asked

"Look, we'll explain," Dash told them.

"Zane was running a scan for them," Ali started. "Then found Kai in Mistaké Tea shop with Wu and Misako. Then Cole attacked them and took Kai."

"What are we waiting for then?" June asked. "A red carpet? Let's get out of here."

Ali looked around, counting to see that everyone had a ride. Tylor and Stan were going to ride with June. Dash would ride with her. Then she watched Zack transform into a dragon, the white scaly body taking up the whole bed.

"Dash and Nicki can ride on me," Zack told Ali. "Could Roy go with you?"

"Yeah," Ali nodded.

Then, with everyone taking to the skies, they were off to Jamanikai Village.

Meanwhile, Zane, Jay, Lloyd and Nya landed in Jamanikai, seeing Sensei, Misako and Mistaké rummaging through piles of debris. They rushed over.

"Sensei!"

Sensei looked up, seeing them running towards them.

"Are you Ok?" Zane asked.

"We are all fine," Sensei replied. "Thanks you, Zane."

"We got the alert and came as quickly as we could," Lloyd hugged Misako. "I'm happy you're safe, mom."

"I'm happy you are safe too," Misako smiled.

"Is it true that Kai was here?" Nya asked them.

"Yes," Mistaké replied. "But you must get him back and soon. His powers, and possibly his sanity, depend on you and your friends getting him back."

Nya turned to Lloyd, both of them sharing the same worried expression. Jay wrapped his arms around Nya, pulling her into a protective hug. Zane stood beside Sensei, thinking of ideas.

"Alright," Zane sighed. "The others will be here shortly. Once they get here, Tylor, Stan, June, Nicki and Roy will take you and Misako back to the Temple. OK Sensei?"

Sensei nodded.

"What are we doing?" Lloyd asked.

"For now, we're going to help clean this mess up," Zane told them. "Maybe we could find some clues."

Everyone nodded, getting to work. They moved piled of splintering wood away from the scene to clear off the floor. Jay moved a piece of wood, finding something. He looked up, seeing everyone moving towards Ali, Dash, Tylor, Stan, June, Nicki, Roy and Zack. He glanced back to it, knowing something was up. He moved the debris away from it, finding it to be a secret door. He tilted his head, confused. He pulled on it and it lifted up. Then something grabbed his arm. He yelped as he was pulled forwards, down the hole. He toppled head over heels until he stopped, lying on his back, staring at the roof.

"Jay!" he heard Nya shouting to him.

"I'm down here!" Jay called, unable to see where here was.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked him.

"I found a door, and when I opened it," Jay trailed off.

"What?" Lloyd called.

Jay went silent, seeing the man that pulled him down in front of him. The man motioned for him to stay silent.

"Jay! Speak to us!" he heard Nya shout.

Then Jay felt hands on his shoulders. He tried to see behind him, but couldn't make out the person in the dark. He was about to shout for help when the man in front of him placed a hand over his mouth.

"Stay silent, blue ninja," one of them told him. "Make this easy and you won't get hurt."

Jay panicked, trying to pull free from the person holding him. The other man let out a loud sigh. He reached into his pocket, trying to pull out a knock out serum. He removed his hand from Jay's mouth, and Jay screamed.

"Let go of me!" he shouted. "Help!"

The others heard him, loud and clear.

"We've got to get this open!" Nya told them.

"You won't be able to," Mistaké told them. "It only opens from the inside. At least, until we find the key."

"I'm taking that it's buried somewhere," Lloyd said.

Mistaké nodded.

"Alright, plan B," Ali said. "Everyone back away. I'm breaking this thing open."

As everyone stepped away and Ali took to the sky, the door opened and two men took to the sky, one holding an unconscious blue ninja in his arms.

"Jay!" Nya cried.

Ali glanced down, seeing the men flying right behind her. She dived straight to them. They quickly split in two directions, Ali stopping right between them. Then one holding Jay bolted to the sky while the other did a nose dive. Ali glanced at where he was heading, and saw Dash standing right in his path. Lloyd also saw and got in front of Dash.

"He's coming for Dash!" Lloyd shouted to everyone.

After hearing him, the others all formed a protective circle around Dash. Ali bolted upwards, towards the man holding Jay. He swerved out of the way, sending Ali straight past him.

"Give him back!" Ali snatched at Jay, her fingers just skimming the light material of his gi.

The man pulled back dropping a couple feet. Ali growled, flying after him. He swooped down then up, pausing as Ali stopped. Then he closed his wings and dropped right onto Ali's head. Ali was knocked out on impact and began falling quickly towards the ground. An impact she would never survive. Zane saw her and bolted for her.

"Ali!" Lloyd shouted, seeing Zane running for her.

Zane took to the skies on his dragon, rushing towards Ali. He missed her and dove for her. He lost all ccncentration and when he reached her, and lost his dragon. He pulled around so Ali was on top of him, just as they hit the ground. Zane felt the pain as they made impact, telling that several gears and wires would need fixing when they got back. He looked up, watching the two men, with Jay, disappear into a portal. Then he saw the others surrounding him. Lloyd and Dash carefully moved Ali off of Zane, then Nya kneeled beside Zane.

"Are you Ok?" she asked him.

"I think I broke a couple gears, but other than that, I think I'm fine," Zane replied.

He slowly pushed himself up, looking to see Lloyd holding Ali.

"She's alright," Lloyd breathed in relief. "Thank you Zane. You saved all of us. You saved Ali."

"She's got a major concussion for the hit though," June said. "That's why she's still out cold. We need to get her somewhere safe."

Lloyd nodded, lifting Ali up. He summoned his dragon.

"To the Temple," Lloyd said. "We can regroup and recover from this there."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then everyone took to the skies together. Tylor and Stan with June, Nicki and Roy with Nya, Dash riding Zack and Zane climbing on with Lloyd and Ali, unsure is he would be able to support his dragon. With that, they all took off towards the Temple.

 ** _Important!!!_** ** _OK, so as I said, updates will be few. I cannot say how long this may go for, but it might last a little while. I seemed to have gotten a small writers block that is making it hard to write stories. I also am dealing with a couple issues (not including small concussion side effects) in my personal and school life that are continuously taking more and more of my time. Expect one upload a week at most, and several jumps between uploads with everything I am managing at the moment. I hope everyone understands I am trying my hardest to keep this going, and I won't just leave the story unfinished._** ** _Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for all the kind words. It means a lot to me._** ** _Sweetheart 11 signing out!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Jay woke, his head pounding with a major headache. He opened his eyes to a dimly lit room, and then a face appeared in his vision. He jumped, nearly screaming and falling back against the wall.

"Whoa, take it easy," Kai told him. "It's just me."

Jay glanced at Kai's arms, seeing black lines covering his handing and twisting up his fingers. He heard Kai sigh, seeing him looking at his hands too.

"Does it hurt?" Jay asked.

"No, but it is nerve racking," Kai replied. "You know?"

"Dash told us," Jay told him. "We saw a video of you and Cole in Jamanikai, then went to get Wu and Misako. I feel into a trap, was knocked unconscious and now I'm here."

Kai bit his lip.

"The trap was for Dash," he mumbled. "They're trying to get her, so they can take over the world."

Jay nodded, already having that figured out.

"Do you know what they are doing?" Jay asked. "What they might do to me?"

"No clue," Kai sighed. "I wish I knew so I could tell you what's to come, but I honestly have no idea. Just don't expect it to be good."

Jay nodded. A silence filled the room. Kai ran his fingers up and down his arm, along the black markings. Jay watched him, able to faintly see how far up his arms they went. About elbow, so he hopefully had enough time.

"I'm sorry," Jay said. "About the magic in your arms."

"It's nothing," Kai replied quietly. "It's not hurting me."

"You don't know what it's really doing, do you," Jay sighed. "Why would you know."

"What?" Kai asked.

"Kai, Dash knows what those do," Jay told her. "The reason that it was put on you. Only a dark magic user can reverse it. One of either the same bloodline or of equal strength."

"So, their leader or Dash," Kai sighed. "What happens if we can't reverse it?"

"Dash said that once it reaches your shoulders, you'll lose your powers and they'll return to Ali," Jay told him quietly. "After that, she gave two possibilities. Either it would corrupt you, or…"

Jay went silent.

"Or what?" Kai asked.

Jay bit his lip, looking at Kai. Kai knew the look all too well.

"No," he breathed. "You can't be serious."

"He is."

Jay and Kai both jumped, seeing someone else in the room. A door opened as the Death Shadow Leader walked in with Cole.

"So you're the one they brought back," he looked at Jay.

Jay gulped, terrified. Jay pushed himself into the corner without realizing until he was cornered. He glanced to his right, seeing Cole holding Kai on his feet.

"Let's go, blue ninja," the leader said.

Jay winced as the leaders sharp claws dug into his left arm as his hand wrapped around it. Jay was yanked to his feet, casting a glance at Kai, who stood with Cole.

"Master," Cole said quietly.

"Bring him too," he replied. "It'll be more fun that way."

Cole nodded, allowing Kai to walk with him. Cole kept a hand on Kai's wrist, but it was the only restraint he felt was needed. Jay walked out of the room, looking around for an escape route. He felt the sharp ends of the claws in his arm again, turning to be pulled into the hallway. He felt a presence beside him, turning to see Kai and Cole on his other side. Kai gave Jay a look of sympathy, knowing how he felt at the moment. Then Jay was lead into what seemed like an examination room, with Kai hot on his heels. Cole closed and locked the door, standing beside it. Jay's arm was released and he quickly pulled it in to look at it.

"Come sit, blue ninja."

Jay glanced up, seeing the leader beside a chair. Jay glanced at Kai, terrified. Kai walked up beside Jay, placing an arm around his shoulder.

"You remember this, don't you," the leader told Kai.

"It may seem scary, but this is going to slowly go downhill from here," Kai whispered in Jay's ear.

Jay looked at Kai, worried.

"I'll get Cole away from the door, and then we book it," Kai whispered even quieter. "But for now, just sit."

Jay nodded, still worried. He cautiously walked over to the chair, sitting in it. He looked at Kai, who had already gotten Cole away from the door.

"Cole, come to me," the leader said.

Cole nodded, walking over to his Master. Kai motioned for Jay to come towards him. Jay peered behind him, carefully and silently sliding out of the chair. Once Jay's feet touched the ground and he was standing, Kai cracked open the door and Jay ran to him.

"Go!" Kai whispered.

Jay ran out, Kai hot on his heels.

"Where are we going?" Jay asked him. "How do we know we aren't going to get lost?"

"Cole may not be the same Cole as before, but he trusts me," Kai said. "I have learned this placed almost inside out. I can find pretty much an exit there is."

They raced around a corner, and saw a door leading outside. Kai pushed it open and ran out with Jay close behind him.

"Ok, how do we get out of here, Mr. Wise-guy?" Jay asked.

"Um, I didn't think this far ahead yet," Kai said.

They turned back to the building, seeing Cole, as well as two other winged men, taking to the skies.

"The forest," Kai told Jay, eyes wide with panic.

Jay nodded, sprinting towards the forest, towards cover. At about ten feet from the tree line, he heard a swooshing sound behind him. He glanced behind him as Cole grabbed him around the waist and pulled him towards the sky.

"Kai!" Jay shouted.

Kai spun around, seeing Jay in Cole's arms. Kai saw the other two closing in on him, and knew he had to run. He darted into the forest, running deeper and deeper until he was surrounded by silence. He toppled to the ground against the stump of a tree, hugging his knees.

"Jay. Cole," Kai mumbled. "Both gone. Who's next? When will this be over?"

He stopped, remembering the terror in Jay's eyes as Cole pulled him into the sky. As Kai left him in the hands of the enemy. Alone.

"I tried to walk together, but the night was growing dark. Thought you were beside me, but I reached and you were gone. Sometimes I hear you calling from some lost and distant shore. I hear you crying softly for the way it was before," Kai sang softly.

"Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again?" Kai looked up, seeing the darkly coloured sky.

"Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me? Why did you go? I had to stay. Now I'm reaching for you. Will you wait, will you wait? Will I see you again?"

Kai rested his head on his knees, looking down at the ground. He had Jay. They were so close to freedom. So close to escape. He turns his back for one second, and Jay's gone.


	9. Chapter 9

"You can't be serious!" Lloyd shouted, outraged.

"She's in no condition to fight, Lloyd," Zane said. "And someone has to stay here to watch her."

"Why not Dash?" Lloyd shouted.

"Do you remember the last time we left her behind with someone?" Nya replied.

"Of course I do!" Lloyd shouted. "I was the one who got kidnapped!"

"Then stay behind with her," Zane said.

"How will this be any different than the last time?" Lloyd cried, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"You have your powers this time," Zane told him. "You can fight."

"Plus Dash isn't staying here," Nya said. "I've sent her with June, Nicki and Roy to the Samurai X Cave to hide."

"Tylor, Stan and Zack are coming with us," Zane told him.

"This is unfair!" Lloyd shouted.

"Lloyd, you need to stop!" Nya snapped. "You are acting like a five year old kid. Grow up! Ali, your wife, needs you here. If you leave her alone, we could lose not only her, but everyone's elemental powers."

Lloyd fell silent, no meeting anyone's eyes. He turned to walk to his room.

"Fine," Lloyd mumbled. "Just go."

"Lloyd," Nya said.

"Just leave!" Lloyd shouted, spinning to face them.

Lloyd glared at them, then turn and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Was I too harsh?" Nya asked Zane.

"You said what needed to be said," Zane told her.

Nya nodded, walking towards the entry way. They walked into the room to find everyone else ready to head out. Dash looked anxious, Zack hugging her tightly. June stood with them, ready to leave.

"I'll think of you," Zack told Dash.

"Be careful and come back soon," Dash replied to him.

"Take care of yourselves," Zane told June, Nicki, Roy and Dash as they prepared to set off. "The falcon will lead you to the cave. Never let anyone in."

"I have programmed the falcon to enter the new code," Nya continued. "Only he, Zane and I know it. No one else."

Zane continued to speak with June as Nya moved to Dash and Zack.

"You ready, Zack?" Nya asked.

Zack nodded, glancing at Dash.

"We'll keep you safe," Nya smiled.

"You promise he'll come back this time?" Dash asked.

"Of course," Nya said. "And this time, we'll also come back with Kai, Jay and Cole."

Dash smiled slightly, nodding. With that, they split off into their groups. June, Dash, Nicki and Roy flying off to the Samurai X Cave and Zane, Nya, Tylor, Stan and Zack leaving to rescue the rest of the team. Only thing, they left a now heartbroken Lloyd behind. He watched through a window as everyone left.

"Maybe I am just a kid," Lloyd mumbled. "It seems like no one trusts me anymore."

He sighed, turning to see Ali deep in her sleep. He closed his eyes, feeling as though it was his fault she was hurt. He felt that he needed her. Especially with everyone making him feel horrible about himself.

" _You were the shadow to my light. Did you feel us?_ " Lloyd whispered. " _Another start. You fade away."_

Lloyd turned and walked out of the room. He couldn't take it. He didn't know how to take it. He looked up at a portrait of him, Garmadon, Misako and Wu hanging on the wall. Beside it, one of the whole team.

" _Afraid our aim is out of sight. Wanna see us, alive,"_ Lloyd sang.

He looked to Kai. To Cole. To his father. The one person who could help him, guide him. His father could help him see the brighter side to this.

" _Where are you now? Where are you now? Where are you now?"_ Lloyd asked, lost, confused, scared, alone _. "Was it all in my fantasy? Where are you now? Were you only imaginary?"_

The nightmare he was now trapped in. The start of the nightmare he calls life.

" _Where are you now?"_

He turned around, seeing Mai walking into Ali's room. He couldn't stand being here. Behind left behind. Forgotten. He walked to the door, then snuck out. He wasn't going to follow anyone. He was going out on his own. Out to sort this out in his mind. To have time to think everything through.

* * *

Mai walked into Ali's room, finding her shifting in the bed, waking up.

"What happened?" Ali moaned. "Why does my head hurt?"

"You fell from the sky, Ali," Mai said softly. "You most likely wouldn't be here if Zane didn't do what he did."

"Which is what?" Ali asked.

"He tried to grab you on his dragon, but missed," Mai told her. "Then his dragon disappeared and you both crashed into the ground. He took most of the impact for you."

Ali was silent.

"Is he alright?" Ali asked.

"Nya fixed him up," Mai told Ali. "Broke a couple gears, but he's still up and running."

"Where is everyone?" Ali asked.

"Lloyd is here," Mai replied. "Dash, Roy, Nicki and June have gone into hiding while Zane, Nya, Zack, Tylor and Stan are-"

"They didn't go after Jay, did they?" Ali asked, panicked.

"Yeah, they did," Mai replied. "Why?"

"They can't," Ali said. "They'll never be able to get out of the realm. Only a dark magic user can get out of that realm."

Mai realized how serious this situation was.

"You need to get Lloyd to-," Ali trailed off, seeing a silhouette outside her window.

Mai spun around, seeing it. She raced to the window, ripping the curtains open just in time to see Lloyd fly off on his dragon.

"No," Ali shook her head.

"Where is he going?" Mai asked.

"I don't know," Ali replied. "But we have to go after him."

Ali tried to get up, but fell back on the bed. Mai rushed to her side.

"No, you're only going to hurt yourself more," Mai insisted. "Please."

Ali bit her lip. She looked out the window, seeing Lloyd getting further away.

"We can't let him get away," Ali insisted.

"Then I'm flying," Mai said. "You are in no condition to move around."

"You can't fly my glider though," Ali told Mai.

"No, but I have my ways," Mai said.

She handed Ali a pair of sunglasses.

"It will help your head outside," Mai said. "Trust me."

Ali shrugged, putting them on. Mai pulled Ali up slowly and helped her to the door. They walked outside and Ali saw a small dot, which was Lloyd, way off in the distance.

"Hold on," Mai told Ali.

"What are you-" Ali started.

She stopped when Mai launched both of them off the side of the island. Ali screamed, thinking they were falling, but realized they were flying forwards. She opened her eyes to see large, beautiful, pearly white bird wings on Mai's back.

"How do you?" Ali stammered, confused.

"Long story," Mai sighed. "Alex was a bit crazy."

"No kidding," Ali said.

Then Mai picked up the speed, chasing after Lloyd. Hopefully, they could get him before anyone else did.


	10. Chapter 10

He woke in a strange place, somewhere he didn't recognize. Somewhere he didn't know. He tried to move, but was unable to no matter how hard he tried. He glanced around, trying to see where he was, but all he saw was a dark room. That's all he could see. Darkness. He was surrounded by it. He couldn't access his powers. He couldn't do anything. He could be surrounded by the enemy and he wouldn't even know it. Let alone protect himself. His throat was dry and it hurt if he tried to speak. His eyes stung, either from being dry or the room was dusty. He just couldn't remember anything at all. Then light flashed in his eyes, people running in his vision.

First he saw Lloyd and Ali, hearing them screaming as someone or something cornered them. The fear in Lloyd's eyes terrified him. But that's not all he saw. Betrayal. He saw betrayal. Hurt, pain and suffering.

Then the image merged into more of his team running. Zane and Nya, along with Tylor and Stan. Zane kept glancing behind them. Clearly terrified, yelling that he was coming. That he was getting closer. That they needed to move faster.

Then it merged again and changed to Cole, winged Cole, fighting dragon Zack in the air. Cole screamed as Zack landed a blow and fell from the sky.

"Time to meet you end," a voice hissed.

He saw a familiar face in front of him. One he hated. One he never wanted to see again. One he thought he would never see again. A knife in hand. He tried to scream, but couldn't. Someone else screamed though. The person he was trying to save, trying to escape with. The person who surely was dead, or would be before anyone could rescue him.

Then the image merged to Lloyd again. This time, he was chained, locked in a cell. His suit was torn, ripped, dirty and unrecognizable. His blonde hair, mangled, dirty and flying in every direction. His head hung low, tears stained his cheeks through what looked like ashes on his face. Ashes that covered his whole body and uniform.

"You killed him," Lloyd mumbled. "You killed everyone."

He woke, for real this time. His breathing was rapid, sweat breaking down his face. Tears built in his eyes. The last second of his vision, Lloyd looked at him, whispering his name in hatred and fury. Anger. Betrayal.

What did he do? What had he done to anger Lloyd? To anger his teammates? Who did he kill? Hurt? What was he going to become? What was he going to do? What could he do? He pulled his knees to his chest, curling up into a ball. His name echoed in his head, Lloyd's voice being the one saying it. A nightmare that would never, ever, end.

* * *

"Alright, are we clear?" Zane asked.

"I think so," Stan nodded.

"Are you sure Zack can handle Cole?" Tylor asked. "I mean, he died saving you guys last time."

"I can handle it," Zack insisted. "Cole is still in there somewhere, and Dash is depending on me to bring him back."

"She's depending on all of us to stop this once and forall," Nya corrected.

Nya turned, looking at the large fortress they hid from. The one her brother and boyfriend were in. Supposibly. She hoped they would both still be alive when she found them.

"Alright, Nya and I will scope out an entrance," Zane said. "Then we'll call you guys over once we've found something."

Everyone nodded. Zane and Nya scaled up a couple trees to get a vantage point, and to be able to see the whole fortress. Nya looked around in silence. Zane felt that something was wrong and had to ask.

"You're pretty quiet," he said. "Everything alright?"

"I'm just worried, that's all," Nya sighed. "Kai's been gone the whole time, and we just lost Jay again."

"I'm sure they're both fine," Zane said.

A loud explosion erupted and knocked both of them out of the tree. They screamed as they fell to the forest floor. Tylor caught Nya as Zane recovered in time to land himself.

"What was that?" Zack asked.

"Fire!" a loud voice shouted.

"Take cover," Zane ordered.

Everyone nodded and ran in different directions. Nya dove behind more bushes, hearing the silence after another loud explosion. What was happening? Where they caught? Was everyone else alright?

"Watch out!" a voice yelled.

Nya looked up, seeing Zack in his dragon form attacking a group of guards. Nya glanced to her right and saw Zane watching to.

"Zane!" Nya called.

Zane looked to her, and she created a water orb. Zane nodded. She blasted a group of guards with water, then Zane jumped and froze them solid. They ran out, continuing to attack them. Nya saw a bolt of lightning neon coloured lightning shock a guard. She turned, seeing Stan shooting lightning at them. It was the first time she had seen him us his powers. Maybe Tylor would show them his too.

"Nya! Watch out!" a voice yelled.

Nya spun around as an arrow flew at her. Then Tylor appeared, knocking the arrow of it's path and to the ground at Nya's feet. Tylor glared at the archer, then teleported behind him and punched him in the head. The archer fell to the ground. Tylor picked up the bow and arrows.

"I wish Dash was here," he muttered.

"So do I, but it's of no use unless you can use it," Nya said, running to him.

Tylor shrugged and handed it to her. She loaded it and launched an arrow at a guard, hitting him in the arm.

"I can hit them, not kill them," Nya said.

Tylor focused and sent a blast of water at the guard Nya hit. Nya turned to him, confused.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I'm a master of amber, alright," he moaned. "Just shoot people and I'll take them out."

Nya shrugged it off and nodded. After a couple minutes, they had taken everyone out and were regrouping. Then they heard a loud roar from Zack. They looked up, seeing him breaking into battle with Cole.

"Zack!" Tylor shouted.

"Attack!" a voice yelled.

They turned to the fortress and saw millions of Death Shadows charging at them.

"Find the girl!"

The Death Shadow Leader stood behind them all, a frightened Jay chained beside him.

"Jay!" Nya cried.

"Nya, we need to run," Zane said.

"We can't leave Jay behind!" Nya insisted.

"We can't take all the death shadows on!' Zane replied. "We will get him another time."

Nya glanced at Jay, then followed after Zane, Stan and Tylor.

"You'll never escape without the girl!' the Death Shadow Leader shouted to them. "Only she can free them."

"They won't let you get her," Jay snapped. "Never."

"Silence, fool," he ordered. "Speak when spoken to."

"You did speak to me," Jay retorted.

"I said enough!" he snapped.

Jay growled. He was furious. He wanted to access his powers. He wanted to find Kai. To save Cole. To escape the crazy man holding him hostage. Or even beat him up, that would work too. All he could do though, was watch the Death Shadows chase Nya, Zane, Tylor and Stan into the forest. That, and watch Cole try to tear Zack apart.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Warning, this is one of the saddest scenes of written in a while. Yes, it envolves death, so you've been warned. The song in this chapter is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**_

He wandered, his arms wrapped around his chest tightly. He had ripped the seams of his sleeves and tore the sleeve off his shirt. He was trying to find anyone, anything. Even if it was the Death Shadows at this point. He didn't care. He just wanted to be somewhere other than lost. Somewhere he knew where he was.

"Jay!"

He spun around. He heard the voice off in the distance. His sister's voice. He hoped he could find them. He hoped he could follow the voice. He ran towards it, his vision blurring and making it hard to see. He stumbled and tripped over rocks and tree roots as he ran towards the sound. Then he collided with a tree stump, falling face first into the ground. Unconscious. Alone. Or so he thought. Someone was watching him. A black orb surrounded him and he disappeared.

* * *

Zack swiped a claw at Cole.

"You are a fool to challenge me alone!' Cole snapped.

"Not a fool!" Zack replied. He snapped his jaw at Cole. "And I'm not alone!"

Cole threw a punch at Zack, who it didn't even reach.

"Who is with you then?" Cole asked.

"You," Zack replied. "You need to remember who you are, Cole! Dash needs you now more than ever."

"Kirra needs me!" Cole laughed in disbelief. "The child doesn't even know what power she beholds. Let alone what danger she's in."

Zack was furious. He snapped at Cole, managing to clip his wing. Cole yelped, dropping several feet before recovering.

"She's not a child!" Zack shouted in rage.

"You and her both!" Cole shouted.

"You love her Cole!" Zack yelled in anger. "Don't deny it! You love her!"

"I never could love the enemy!" Cole replied.

"We're not your enemy!" Zack shouted at him. "You're under someone else's influence! You're not yourself!"  
"Liar!" Cole cried.

He bolted upwards, aiming for Zack's throat. Zack dodged the attack and Cole flew right past him. Cole stopped, glaring down at Zack.

"You are and will always be my enemy!" Cole snapped.

"Snap out of it, Cole!" Zack shouted.

"I have nothing to snap out of!" Cole hissed. "This is who I am. This is who I have always been!"  
"A monster," Zack growled.

"What?" Cole's voice dropped.

"You heard me!" Zack shouted. "You're a monster who only cares about himself. If you never left in the first place, we wouldn't be having this issue! Dash wouldn't be heartbroken! We wouldn't have lost Kai, lost Jay, lost you! For goodness sake, Cole. If you can't see what you're doing, how much you are hurting everyone, then you're nothing but a monster with no one and nothing to call a friend."  
Cole stopped, looking at Zack. He realized something. He didn't know what, but something about Zack. The kid was heartbroken. Like Cole was his best friend.

He shook his head, thinking it was an act and that Zack would attack and kill him while he was distracted.

"Liar!" Cole shouted.

Cole charged at Zack, dive bombing him from above. Zack dropped and then swirled out of Cole's path. Cole realize he wasn't going to hit his target, but couldn't stop at the speed he was at. He collided head first into the ground, sliding across the rough surface. Zack turned to the Death Shadow Leader, who stared at Cole in horror. Zack landed right in front of him, Jay smiling at the dragon.

"Now, hand him over," Zack growled.

He said nothing, just stared at the dragon.

"I will kill you again," Zack threatened. "Hand. Him. Over. Now!"

Jay was pushed over to Zack, the chains pulled off him as the Death Shadow Leader bolted away. Jay looked up at Zack, happy.

"You alright?" Zack asked Jay.

"Are you kidding?" Jay asked. "You just fought Cole. Are you alright?"  
Zack laughed, "I'm fine. Thank you."

Jay smiled. Then he heard something. He glanced and saw Cole glaring at them, climbed to his feet and about to charge. A sword in his hand.

"Watch out!" Jay shouted.

Cole charged. Zack didn't understand what happened as Cole got closer. As Cole was about the hit Zack, Jay jumped between them.

It was silent. Zane, Nya, Tylor and Stan had just come into their view, seeing the scene before them. They gasped. Zane pulled Nya in, letting her bury her head in his arms. Zack turned back into his human form, staring in shock. Everyone was shocked. Silent. Jay slowly lifted his head to look at Cole. He was turning back into his normal self. The shock of the moment snapping him from the trans, the spell he was under. Helping him realize what he did. Realizing the mistake he now couldn't take back. Jay dropped his head, then his eyes shut and he fell back onto the ground.

"Jay!" Cole shouted.

Zane, Tylor, Stan and Nya ran to them. Nya collapsed to her knees beside Jay, who stared at her. His stare was blank, empty. Dead.

"Jay, please," Nya pleaded. "You can't leave me."

Jay didn't move. He didn't speak.

"Jay, no," Nya cried.

She laid him down, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was gone. Lost. Dead.

"How could you!" she snapped. "You killed him. You killed your brother!"

Cole took a step back. Nya tried to grab him. To strangle him. Zane and Tylor held her back.

"You did this!" Nya shouted. "I can't believe you!"

Tears formed in Cole's eyes. He knew what he did. He knew he killed Jay. He knew all the pain was his fault. That he was to blame for everything up to this moment. He looked up at Nya, seeing her crying over Jay's body again. Zane was about to approach him, but Cole turned and ran.

"Cole!" Zane shouted after him.

Tears streamed down Cole's cheeks. He never dared turn back. He didn't want to go back. It was his fault. He knew it. Cole then tripped on a tree root, falling to the ground. He pushed himself up to a sitting position. He curled into a ball, sobbing into his hands. He heard someone coming. He pushed himself up to his feet, stumbling as he tried to run again. He fell to the ground and tried to get up again. Someone pushed him down, pinning him to the ground.

"Let me go!" Cole cried, tears soaking the ground.

"Cole, it's not your fault."

Zane. He was here.

"But it is," Cole replied.

Zane pulled cole up to a sitting position, sitting with him.

"Cole, this isn't your fault," Zane told him. "No matter how many times you say it. Jay jumped in to protect Zack. You weren't in control of yourself and hit him."

"It was still a sword in my hands that killed him," Cole hiccuped.

"It wasn't you," Zane insisted. "You weren't-"

"I don't care how many times you say it!" Cole snapped. "It was my sword, my attack, my fault he's dead!"

Cole tried to get up. Zane grabbed his arm, jumping to his feet and stopping Cole.

"Cole, Nya was just upset," Zane cried. "She wanted to blame someone, and you were her target. No one else blames you. No one should blame you."

Cole cried. He turned to Zane, glancing at Zane's metal hand on Cole's arm. He yanked his arm free in one swift move and ran. He heard Zane calling his name, but ignored it and ran. He stopped after several minutes, not hearing Zane behind him anymore. He was alone.

" _Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_ " Cole sang softly. " _But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_."

Cole looked around, then started walking again.

" _One step closer_."

He was remembering everything. All the things he and Jay went through together.

"I _have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more_."

He walked, hearing their voices in the distance.

" _Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything, take away, What's standing in front of me."_

He remembered meeting Jay for the first time with Sensei Wu. At the monastery. When they were just starting to train.

" _Every breath, every hour has come to this."_

When they were going after the golden weapons. And him figuring out how to do spinjitzu before anyone else.

" _One step closer."_

He took a deep breath, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

" _I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

He remembered them being torn apart because of Nya. Their friendship broken and fixed.

" _And all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

He saw them. Around Jay's body. Nya was bawling her eyes out. Zack was hugging Stan, who kept a protective arm around him.

" _One step closer."_

He remembered Jay's face as he fell through the trap door in the tournament. Saving Jay and sacrificing himself.

" _One step closer."_

He turned away.

" _I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

How they all we mad at Jay, and then lost him to Nadakhan on the island. All because they were upset with him. And how much Jay encouraged him when he had turned into a ghost.

 _And all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

It was silent. Everything was still. Then something shot him in the neck and he collapsed to the ground, asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

He woke up, not remembering what happened. In fact, he didn't know where he was. His head was pounding and a bright light shone on his eyes. He didn't want to open them, the light being too strong.

"Nya, light's off," a robotic voice said.

The lights flickered off. He tried to open his eyes, but they were tightly together and didn't want to open. Then he heard another voice.

"Will he be Ok?"

He finally got his eyes to open. She stared at him, a smile trickling across her face. He smiled, her aqua eyes filled with relief. She fell on him, hugging him tightly.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she whispered in his ear.

"I'm so sorry," he replied. "I never knew that would happen."

"Never knew!"

Dash backed up and Cole saw Nya, furious.

"Jay is dead because of you!" Nya snapped.

"You are the only one who thinks that!" Zane replied. "It's not his fault. He-"

"You can say that he wasn't in control all you want," Nya cut him off. "His hands, his sword, his fault."

"Nya, listen to yourself," Zane started.

"No! I know what I'm saying!" Nya snapped. "It's Cole's fault!"  
"Nya!"

This was a new voice. Everyone turned to the doorway. Sensei Wu glared in at them, particularly Nya. It wasn't very often that he would yell.

"Enough of this," he said, calmer.

"But Sensei," Nya started.

"Your room," he ordered.

"But-" Nya started.

"Now!" he commanded.

Nya put her head down and walked out. Zane, Dash and Cole watched in silence.

"Zane, Dash, if you don't mind," Sensei said, much calmer.

"Yes, Sensei," Zane bowed his head.

Zane lead Dash out of the room. He closed the door behind him, and that left Cole and Sensei alone in their room. Cole looked down, ashamed.

"Cole, what's on your mind?" Sensei asked.

Sensei moved a chair, then sat beside Cole. Cole sighed, not looking up at Sensei.

"You're still thinking about Jay, are you?" Sensei said.

Cole nodded. "It's my fault."

"No one else believes that," Sensei told him.

"Nya does, and she made a good point," Cole said. "My hands, my sword, my fault."

"Your hands, your sword, someone else's mind," Sensei told him. "You weren't controlling yourself. It's like when Morro possessed Lloyd. Morro attacked you guys, but it seemed like Lloyd was the one attacking. Lloyd took it all out on himself afterwards. He didn't want to forgive himself, but Kai was there to support him. Dash is here for you, and she will help you."

Cole nodded, understanding what Sensei meant.

"Now, changing the subject," Sensei said.

Cole snapped up to Sensei.

"Where is Kai?"

Cole's eyes widened, his face falling.

"You didn't get him," Cole asked quietly.

"We couldn't find him in the base," Sensei told him. "Dash came after you were knocked out, and they searched the whole base. No Kai, and the Death Shadow Leader had killed himself."

"Kai's missing," Cole uttered.

"I see that you don't know," Sensei sighed. "I will let Dash come in and see you, Cole. But make sure you rest up."

Cole nodded, still thinking about everything that had just happened. Jay was dead, Kai was missing, and no one knew what to do at this point.

As Sensei was about to leave, he heard Nya shouting. Not at him, but out of worry.

"Sensei! Sensei!"  
"What is it Nya?" Sensei asked.

"It's Lloyd," she said. "He's gone! So is Ali and Mai!"

* * *

A man worked around him. He laid on a table, a mask over his face. He was asleep, completely unaware of what was happening to him. He laid in a red robe, no sleeves, and red jogging pants. His ankles and waist were strapped to the table, and his hands cuffed to the bars that ran along the edges of the table.

The man working paused, looking at him with curiosity. His eyes fell on the black markings running up his arm. _Save the element, not the soul_ a voice rang in his head. The man hesitated, looking back and forth. His eyes on the man, to a crystal on the counter beside him. The man moaned, clearly in pain.

 _Now! Do it before he loses it!_ The voice yelled.

He didn't hesitate this time. He grabbed the crystal and placed in on the man's chest. He watched the man's face, showing pain and agony, the stone pulling not only his element from him, but a lot of his strength and energy. The man let out a gasp of air, a red aura flying from him and swirling into the stone.

"The element," he smiled.

He picked up the stone, but fumbled with it and dropped it.

 _You fool!_

He looked at his hands, blistering with burns.

"It was hot," he muttered.

 _No duh. It's the element of fire, it's hot,_ the voice snapped.

He rolled his eyes. He pulled on a pair of heat resistant gloves and moved the stone into a container. As he was pulling the gloves off, he heard the man moan. He walked over, pulling his mask off. The man's eyes fluttered open, shining a bright amber colour. He glanced around, confused. Then he tried to sit up, but fell back in pain.

"Where am I?" he asked.

He turned away. The man took a jar of venom, and a brush. He set it on the cart beside the man on table.

"What's going on?" the man asked.

"Just relax, Kai," the man whispered.

"H-how do you know my name?" Kai stuttered.

"You're in pain," the man sighed.

"Can you answer any of my questions?" Kai asked.

"No," he replied. "I'm not allowed to."

Kai watched him dip the brush into the venom. Kai's eyes widened in terror, then tried to pull himself free. He didn't care how much in hurt, how much every muscle in his body screamed at his movements, he wanted to escape. The man placed a hand on Kai's chest, holding him down. Kai looked at him, eyes frantic and heart racing.

"Please," Kai pleaded. "Don't do it."

"I have no choice," the man said. "I wouldn't it I had another option. But there isn't any."

Kai flinched as he felt the brush touch his arm. It felt cold as he ran it up Kai's arm, covering the black marking from the magic. As it started to lose it's colour, it started to burn. Kai held the urge to scream, thrashing on the table in pain. As the process was repeated on the other side, the pain became unbearable and Kai screamed in pain.

"It will be over in a couple minutes, Kai," the man said, setting the brush in the jar. "I'll be back soon. Get some rest."

The man walked out. Kai's breathing slowed as the pain died away. He saw the marks had a purplish tinge to them now, and it was slowly getting darker. Kai closed his eyes, knowing this was going to be hard. Then he saw Lloyd's face flash before him.

" _You killed him, you killed everyone."_

Those words haunted him. Destroyed him. Terrified him. They decided his fate.

" _How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb," Kai sang softly. "Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home."_

Torture, nightmares. Darkness around him.

" _Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark! Bid my blood to run before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become."_

Remembering how he and Lloyd always had each other, and now Lloyd didn't even know he was in danger. That everyone was still in danger.

" _Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life."_

That he was the danger.

" _Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life! Bring me to life!"_

He could remember everything. But it was slowly fading away. The tournament, Morro's possession, the sky pirates, even the final battle. Most importantly, how much he cared about the rest of the team.

" _Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love, darling, only you are the life among the dead. All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, don't let me die here there must be something more."_

He needed them now more than ever. Especially with his mind, his memory, being lost. He wouldn't know who he was, what he could do. Who he could hurt.

" _Bring me to life! Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life! Bring me to life!"_

Kai closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. One, he would never wake from as the same person. Never the red ninja. Not the master of fire. Not Kai.


	13. Chapter 13

The Temple was silent. No one spoke. No one made eyes contact with anyone else. No one could. It was too painful. Nya hid away in her room. The sorrow of the fallen blue ninja, the "crack you up and make you smile" person on the team, being gone. No one would accept it. No one could accept it. Zane walked outside, finding Cole sitting on the edge of the island, his feet dangling over the edge. Zane walked towards him, pausing a couple feet away.

"You better not be thinking about what I think you're doing," Zane said.

Cole jumped, glancing behind him.

"Oh, it's you," Cole sighed. "No, I don't plan to jump."

Zane sighed. He walked over, sitting beside Cole on the ledge. Zane took in the view, then looked at Cole. The scar on his face above his eye, a constant reminder of his ghostly past. Now, a reminder of the darker times for him. Of Jay's death.

"We all miss him," Zane whispered.

"If you are just going to talk about that, you might as well leave," Cole said. "I would rather not talk about it."

Zane looked away. He saw Zack, Dash, Nicki and Roy all laughing and playing in the desert below them. He saw Cole watching them with a smile.

"You missed Dash, didn't you," Zane said.

"W-what!" Cole blurted out. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Zane smirked, knowing he embarrassed Cole. Cole's face went bright red.

"You know you missed her," Zane egged on.

"Not listening! La la la!" Cole plugged his ears, making a bunch of random noises.

"You are so immature, Cole," Zane laughed.

"Speak for yourself," Cole smiled, elbowing Zane. "Mr Lover-bot."

Zane tilted his head, confused.

"Oh don't play stupid," Cole laughed. "We all saw how you behaved around PIXAL when you two first met."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zane mocked. "I get it, I get it."

They both laughed.

"So you admit you like her, though," Zane smirked.

"Fine! I like Dash!" Cole cried out. "It's official, I like Dash."

"Ha! Wait until she sees this," a voice cheered.

Cole jumped up, spinning around. Zane climbed to his feet, smirking. June stood several feet from the, a video camera in her hands.

"Hey! Give that to me!" Cole cried, running at her.

"No way!" June cried.

June turned and ran from Cole, laughing. Cole chased her, grabbing at the camera and laughing. Zane laughed, watching Cole try to tackle June, who was much quicker than him. He turned around, hearing something in the distance. He saw a winged creature coming at them.

"Incoming!" Zane shouted.

June and Cole stopped, turning and seeing it coming in fast. Zane ran towards the Temple, out of the creature path. It slid past them, stopping and folding the wings in. Mai panted, setting Ali down on the ground. Everyone ran to them.

"Mai, what happened?" Zane asked.

"Lloyd ran away and we chased after him and Lloyd got caught and we got attacked and Kai turned evil and Lloyd's captured and Ali's hurt and-" Mai rambled on.

"Hold on, one thing at a time," Cole said, confused.

Mai took deep breaths, calming herself. She turned to Zane.

"Lloyd had run off after you guys left to get everyone back," Mai said. "Ali and I went after him. Then we were attacked. Lloyd was caught and captured and Ali got knocked out. I'm worried that's she's gone into a coma and Lloyd is in terrible danger."

"You mentioned Kai before," June said. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He was the one who attacked us," Mai said. "But, it wasn't him."

"What do you mean he attacked you, but it wasn't him?" Cole asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"His eyes were red," Mai said.

"His eyes always look like a reddish colour," June said.

"No, they were red red," Mai said. "Like, blood red."

Zane and Cole exchanged worried looks. Ali moaned.

"Let's get her inside and talk to Sensei about this," Cole said.

Mai nodded, agreeing. Cole lifted up Ali, carrying her inside the Temple. Zane ran to find Sensei as Mai lead Cole to the infirmary. He laid Ali on the bed, and she flinched, moaning in pain.

"Ali?" Cole whispered.

Ali's eyes peeked open, looking at him. She smiled at him.

"They got you back," she told him in his mind.

"I'm safe, Ali," Cole whispered. "Rest up. Please."

Ali smiled, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Cole looked up, seeing Zane and Sensei walking in. Nya trailed behind, refusing to make eye contact with Cole. She ran to Ali's side, pushing past Cole.

"What happened?" Sensei asked.

"Lloyd ran off," Mai started. "We found him in Ninjago City. Then Kai attacked us, kidnapped Lloyd and knocked Ali unconscious. I escaped with her, but Kai got away with Lloyd."

"Zane told me something was off with Kai," Sensei said.

"His eyes were a bright, piercing red," Mai said. "He was wearing a purple jacket and a red uniform underneath. It was similar to the tournament outfits."

"Anything else?" Sensei asked.

"Those marking from before," Mai said. "The ones Dash talked about."

"What about them?" Zane asked.

"They were purple and laced around his neck," Mai said.

Everyone turned as Dash paused in the doorway.

"Um, did I miss something?" she asked, walking in.

Her eyes landed on Ali, and Nicki, Roy and Zack ran in after her, crowding around Ali's bed.

"She's just sleep," Mai said.

"I know," Dash nodded.

"Dash, the marks Kai had on his arms," Sensei said.

"What about them?" Dash asked.

"What would happen if they turned purple?" Sensei asked.

Dash's eyes widened in terror and shock.

"You saw him again, didn't you," she said, panicked. "They were purple!"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Mai asked.

"It's corrupted him," Dash said. "He's lost all control. It's not Kai anymore. It's-"

A loud thump on the roof above them cut her off. Everyone went silent, not moving. Dash looked at Zane and Mai, who were startled.

"Everyone, slowly make their way downstairs," Dash whispered. "Quietly."

Dash didn't move as everyone around her slowly and quietly snuck out of the room. As Cole, the last one out, turned to glance at Dash, the ceiling fell in on Dash. She jump backwards, avoiding the debris falling towards her. She turned, seeing Cole still there.

"Run, Cole!" she shouted.

Then _he_ looked at Cole. Cole's face fell, his heart stopping. The terror, the nightmare, the horrible truth that he hoped wasn't reality. He couldn't move. He was too shocked.

"Cole! I said run!" Dash screamed.

He took a step towards Cole, and Cole snapped back into reality. He turned and tried to run. A blast of magic erupted behind him and sent him toppling to the ground. He turned behind him, seeing _him_ looking right at him.

"Look who we've got here," his voice hissed.

"Leave Cole alone!" Dash shouted.

Another blast of magic sent Cole flying. He flew over everyone in the main room, colliding with the wall and falling to the floor. He looked up, seeing Dash glaring at _him._

"All of you, get out of here!" Dash shouted. "Now!"  
No one argued, seeing Dash tensed and panicked. Everyone ran out, but Cole didn't move. He watched Dash and him face off. The battle was intense. He wasn't noticed until he was launched towards him. Cole and him made eye contact. Then Dash saw him.

"Cole! I said get out of here!" Dash screamed.

He ran at Cole. Cole scrambled to him feet, but was tackled to the ground by him.

"No!" Dash screamed.

A blast of magic surrounded him, tinted with red. Then he blacked out.

 _ **Sorry that this story is a bit story. I promise the next will be longer. There is a lot planned for it and more to be added. My Hands of Time Alternate Ending will be released most likely mid to end of June. The next story to this will be released shortly. Give me a couple days, though. I hope you enjoy this cliffhanger before the next story; Change in the Enemy: Spark of Life. Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**_


End file.
